It is often desirable to improve the strength and rigidity of a vehicle glove box door by adding a rigid reinforcement component, such as a steel plate. However, such a reinforcement component may increase the weight of the glove box door. Such increased weight may cause the glove box door to open at a speed which is undesirable to a vehicle occupant. It would therefore be advantageous if there could be developed an improved glove box door assembly which enhances the satisfaction of the vehicle occupant.